


Moments Gone Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, Carol being blue, Carol has a shoe fetish?, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scenes, Mutual Masturbation, Road Trips, Shower Sex, Therese worshipping Carol, Valentine's Day, gay ladies having an awesome time, shopping is fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft speak with a mean streak, nearly brought me to my knees. </p><p>Inspiration brought to you by the song, "Cigarette Daydreams" by Cage the Elephant if you want to give that song a listen.</p><p>The missing moment of why it took Carol and Therese nearly a whole day to make the drive from Waterloo back to Chicago. There's salt, smoking, and some sultry moments. As of this moment I am planning a series of "missing" moments that were not in the book or movie. This would be the first of these moments. I am terrible at summaries so I will stop now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarette Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have very little idea what I am doing. I am a long time lurker, and now a new poster. After now shamefully reading the script, watching the movie twice, and listening to the audiobook nearly three times I bring you this. First time ever writing a Carol fanfic so any errors are my own as this is un-beta'd and written in one sitting. I, of course, do not own any rights to these awesome ladies, the movie, or the wonderful book and by no means benefit from posting this beyond my own self-satisfaction.

The journey between Waterloo and Chicago was far from the spontaneous and electrified joy Therese had felt during the start of their six-week trip. The air in the car seemed to have vanished since Carol pulled the car on the side of the road an hour prior. Therese rolled the window down a few inches to let the cold, yet cleansing air into the vehicle. Carol had calmly, and steadily told her, “I took what you gave willingly.” Therese was sure Carol did not understand the depths of what she was willing to give to her. The pale blue sky reminded Therese of the serenity she had seen in Carol’s eye last night and the skyline was all Therese could focus on right now to keep herself from trembling again. Carol said they would talk later this afternoon when they arrived in Chicago for their second stay. This stay at the Drake hotel would be decidedly less new and exciting than the first time around. Memorable now for reasons Therese tried to push into the back of her mind as they drove along the empty highway.

  
That was nearly four hours from now and Therese was not one for waiting in awkward suspense. Carol sped down the 20-W at sixty miles an hour and Therese knew she needed to speak, Carol had already asked once this car drive what she was thinking. Carol tapped her thumbs rapidly on the steering wheel growing more impatient with the passing minutes. Out of boredom? Out of anxiety? Therese could only wager a guess from Carol’s stoic face. Therese wondered if this would be the last car drive they would take together and figured this may be the last chance she had to ask Carol all the burning questions that threatened to consume her.

  
Therese grabbed two Philip Morris cigarettes from Therese’s personal pack. She put both into her mouth and struck a match on the dashboard. She inhaled deeper than she ever had before. Hoping that she could drown in this moment and be frozen in time. She coughed so voraciously that both cigarettes almost became dislodged from her mouth.

  
“What on Earth are you up to?” Carol asked puzzled.

  
Therese slipped the freshly lit cigarette into Carol’s mouth. Therese never smoked so much in all her life until Carol. Cigarettes transformed from a taboo pleasure into an almost crippling addiction at this point. After dinner cigarettes tasted distinctly different from the first smoke of the day and were even more foreign than the cigarettes Carol and her would share just before turning out the lights before bed. Those intimate moments afforded to her by smoking were largely the reason why Therese smoked so much and so often now.

  
“You read my mind,” Carol said before taking in a long drag.

  
Before Carol could ask what was on her mind, Therese yielded to her, much like she did last night.

  
“I’ve never felt like that before, last night, I mean.” Therese said trying to remain calm, but a tiny flush began to form on her cheeks like a blood spot forming on a pricked finger.

  
Carol let out a throaty laugh into between a few puffs of smoke. “Like what,” Carol said coyly with a small smile in the corner of her mouth.  
Therese realized she may not what she is doing most times, may be rendered useless by lunch decisions, however, in this instance, she knew Carol was flirting with her. She was certain of it, and despite the cold, empty pit she felt in her stomach when she thought of tomorrow, she went with what felt right.

  
“I wouldn’t have the first clue of how to describe it…” Therese said moving a little closer to Carol. She moved the defiant lock of hair behind Carol’s ear as an excuse to touch the shell of her ear and run her hand down the side of her neck. “…but I suppose I can try.”

  
“It was as if everything in me turned to flames and you reduced me to ashes much like we do to these cigarettes.” Therese moved her hand from Carol’s neck down to her shoulder and traced a swirling line downwards to where the hem of her wool skirt began. Therese paused to ash her cigarette into the small metallic tray. She blew a little smoke ring towards Carol’s chin and planted a small kiss on it. Carol noticeably shivered and Therese began to feel the same burning feeling again from her mouth down to her toes.

  
“Though you are far more addicting than any cigarette I’ve had,” Carol said, voice husky and quiet.

  
Therese noticed the car began to decelerate and Carol pulled the car over into a dirt alcove just off of the highway. Therese stamped her cigarette out. Carol simply flung her’s out the window.

  
Carol seized Therese’s face between her two hands and pulled her closer to her.

  
“My god I couldn’t focus on the road anymore, Ms. Belevit you are a road hazard.” Carol said laughing and began to kiss Therese. With the tapes already in New York and the detective no longer following them, they had little to worry about on their trip back to Chicago.

  
“Carol I don’t think we have the time,” Therese said teasingly as she reached down to Carol’s tan colored stockings and ran her hands up them slowly. She loved how much care Carol put into her outfits, the different textures, patterns and colors.

  
“Shit.” Carol said almost surprised and began to breathe a little faster. Carol instinctively twisted and put her back on the car door.  
Therese helped Carol remove her coat and then took off her own coat. She neatly folded the coats and placed them behind Carol. She knew that this small gesture would bring pleasure to Carol.

  
Therese leaned in and kissed Carol first lightly on the mouth and waited for permission. Carol swiped her tongue lightly across Therese’s lower lip and then began to kiss like the first cigarette of the day felt.

  
“I’m going to try something I’ve never done before,” Therese said quietly, more to herself than to Carol. She knew that Carol would accept whatever Therese gave without hesitation or rebuke. Carol just nodded her face slightly flushed now, her eyes calm, yet drinking in the moment.  
Therese moved back about a foot and began to slowly pull down Carol’s stockings. Leaving small kisses intermittently as she went.As she peeled away the stockings, Therese began to remove Carol’s skirt.

“Is this okay?” Therese breathily asked.

  
“Yes...” Carol whispered as quietly as a prayer and closed her eyes.

  
Therese ran a hand over Carol’s décolletage stopping just before touching the hardened nipple. Carol gave a small laugh and said, “Is this punishment for making you wait so long.” Therese smirked and let her hand continue its journey across Carol’s clothed chest. Therese lowered her head down past Carol’s navel and planted a kiss on the red silk panties. Always red with you, Therese smiled to herself.

  
Carol began to heave forward a little and said, “You don’t have to…I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” Therese nodded and looked up at Carol and said, “You wanted to know how I felt last night, and this is the best way to show you.” Therese lowered the silk panties down and her eyes widened at the scene before her. “I’ve never let anyone go down on me before, it is usually entirely too personal,” Carol trailed off a little as Therese ran her index finger up and down the visible wet spot that had formed.

  
The blonde locks were perfect and this moment would be entirely committed to memory. The next hour would be spent with small gasps, muffled talking between warm thighs, and after sex cigarettes (another category entirely) as Therese gave Carol pleasure in a new way.


	2. Skinny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on skinny love just last the year,  
> Pour a little salt we were never here.” 
> 
> Carol and Therese find themselves driving on the back roads outside of Colorado Springs hoping for adventure and some release. They find themselves falling more in love, forming new habits, and having a very memorable night. If only every night could be like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So AO3 deleted half of my last chapter and edits and it is lost unless they can recover it. I found new inspiration in the form of "Skinny Love" by Bon Iver and wrote a new ending to the last chapter. If you read the original chapter then this is a new ending for you to enjoy that will be reminiscent of it. If you didn't get to read the original than this is a new chapter to enjoy and hopefully the original can be recovered and I will post it as a Bonus chapter later on. I learned to now save my chapters on a safer place. Sorry for any lost favorite moments, trust me, I was pretty upset to have lost the chapter. 
> 
> So this is inspired by their time in Colorado Springs where they stay in an unnamed town for an night that is a memorable one. I named this town Winter Park as it was a city in Colorado and I liked the name. I took a guess of what made it memorable night. I tried to add some new things for those of you that already read the original chapter two.

Amidst the cold, icy back roads outside Colorado Springs, Carol and Therese found a renewed sense of adventure despite their heightened levels of anxiety. After several tense days of trying to spot Therese's "little man" Carol decided to take her on a drive to ease her mind. She hated to see her younger paramour in such dire straits when the area around of them was reminiscent of the inside of a snow globe. Therese felt that Carol was largely unaffected by the events of the last few weeks and rarely thought about the detective, New York, or even home. It wasn’t that Carol did not long to be with her daughter, visit with Abby, or take in the New York skyline, she just wish _more_ to be by Therese’s side without anyone harrying them.

But in tiny moments, reality such as this would seep through and muddy the bright yellow hue of the day and add a cold note to several evenings. Especially evenings Carol would drink rye cocktails and become sullen and melancholic.

This evening was unlike any they had recently. Therese was in an elated mood that gave her a full feeling in her stomach like a balloon that was slowly inflating. There was a new sense of hope that she had been longing for.

As they drove towards anywhere and nowhere at all, Therese looked up into the twilight and began to see the faint hints of stars poking through. She turned to Carol and grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She ran her fingers slowly over the soft freckled fingers and brought it up to her lips. She planted a small kiss on her knuckles.

Carol rubbed her thumb over Therese's jaw and winked at her. Up ahead there was a small weathered sign for a town called Winter Park. Therese rolled down the window a little and welcomed the frosty chill on her face. She grabbed a cigarette from the pack and lit it quickly. She inhaled and blew the smoke outside the window.

"Shall we take a grand detour Miss Belivet?" Carol asked.

"Certainly. Winter Park sounds like a grand neighborhood in New York." Therese replied.

Carol turned the car onto a graveled road freshly salted and plowed that made crunching noises beneath the wheels. As they drove more stars began to dot the sky and Therese pretended she was on an airplane surrounded by nothing, but the sky, snow and forever.

They came upon a small inn surrounded by a few wooden shops and a restaurant. The inn was a two story, cabin-esque lodge with thick glass lanterns around the perimeter that casted a golden light onto the dark wood.

Carol pulled up slowly and parked the car. "What do you think?" Carol asked with a playfulness that Therese had not seen in Carol in far too long.

 Therese leaned over to Carol within a few inches of her face and said, "You mean we can't just freeze in the car?" Therese laughed.

Carol closed the gap between them with a chaste kiss and quickly opened the driver’s side door leaving Therese in the car with a devilish grin full of the mystery that was Carol.

Both ladies entered the lodge and admired the western decorations that adorned the waiting area giving it a familiar, yet clean feeling. They hadn’t brought their luggage, as this was an unplanned stop as many of their small trips often were. As they approached the check-in desk a woman greeted them in her late forties that seemed to resemble a cheerful boulder. After a few minutes that seemed to stretch into an hour, Carol had booked them a suite (the lodge’s only suite) for the night.

The hostess just happy to have business seemed uninterested in their cause and resumed her position at the check-in desk paging through a yellowing _National Geographic_ magazine. Although not one of Therese’s favorites, she did admire the skill it took to take pictures of such large exotic creatures, many of them in motion, candid, and in their natural state of being. Carol noticed Therese’s lingering gaze and laced their fingers together.

“We will to some of those placed someday and you will be my little big shot,” Carol said so warmly and honest Therese felt as if she might cry.

Their suite was as spacious as ones they had shared previously with soft, checkered furniture and a very large bed. The frontier theme seemed to have leaked into the rooms here as well as much of the wall was adorned with pictures of mountains and wildlife. There was even a small wagon wheel above the headboard of the bed. 

After several of driving Therese desperately wanted a hot shower to warm up and remove the knots from her back. She went into the bathroom to investigate the status of the shower and was pleased to see it was probably renovated in recent years.

 It contained a tub with a large basin, tiled walls, and golden fixtures. Therese immediately turned the hot water knob on and turned the showerhead on. The room began to fill with thick water vapor that warmed her face and began to sting her eyes.

The water began to run so hot the bathroom seemed to be more mist than breathable air and Therese began to have some difficulty breathing. She adjusted the water and hurriedly removed her clothes. She grabbed one of the plush white towels and wrapped it around herself before opening the door and sticking her head out to check on Carol.

“Mrs. Aird, I believe I need your help in here…” Therese said quietly, but loud enough that see saw Carol open one of her closed eyes. Carol had been sitting back on the bed waiting for Therese. After all the talks, Carol decided it was safest (and honestly more attractive) to let Therese make the advances.

 “I do believe I can lend a hand, and possibly a few fingers,” Carol grinned as she stood up and walked slowly towards Therese. “Maybe even a mouth.” Carol planted a kiss on Therese’s cheek and both of them moved into the bathroom. Carol was used to being the aggressor in all of her relationships with both men and women, but she found much more pleasure in yielding to Therese. It kept her guessing and also reassured her that Therese wanted this as much as she did.

Carol sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and began to remove her stockings. She neatly folded them and let them on the side table next to the sink. She smiled to herself as she noticed Therese’s clothes haphazardly discarded around the bathroom.

“No, let me,” Therese said and removed Carol’s hand from unclasping her necklace. Therese put her hands behind Carol’s neck making sure to touch every inch of her neck along the way.

She gently set the necklace down on top of the stockings. She removed Carol’s earrings in a similar fashion making sure to kiss the shells of Carol’s ears. Carol exhaled audibly and Therese continued this game.

Therese (still in just a towel) unbuttoned Carol’s white blouse and kissed Carol languidly on the mouth as she descended downwards with each pearlescent fastener being removed from its buttonhole. She slipped Carol’s blouse off and asked Carol to lift up for just a second while she slid Carol’s skirt off. This left Carol now just in her undergarments. Therese cupped Carol through her bra with one hand and used two fingers to slide her panties down and off.

As Therese unclasped Carol’s bra, she flicked her towel off and cheekily said, “Just so we’re even of course.” She pulled Carol up and into her. Their bodies touched from shoulder to thigh as Therese motioned towards the shower.

They stepped into the shower and Carol was reminded of the last time the two women had taken a shower together. They showered together often now, but had never made love in one. Only once they had tried and it had resulted in Carol nearly falling out of the shower because it was difficult to find a steady position. Therese must have been thinking of the same thing as she began to laugh much like she had for hours after the fated event.

Showering with another person was a deeply intimate affair and until Therese Carol had never even considered showering with someone else. Therese pressed Carol into the tiled wall of the shower and put her left leg in between Carol. “Is this alright?” Therese asked. “Yes,” Carol said in a small sigh of contentment.

“Wouldn’t want the check-in lady to find you in such a compromised position Carol,” Therese boldly said.

The two began to kiss with such passion that it elicited an unexpected moan from Carol and Therese was sure that the mountainous woman would surely hear their revelry down the hall, but didn’t much care. She swiped her tongue over Carol’s and bite down gently on Carol’s lower lip.

 Therese could feel on her leg even through the water of the shower that Carol was incredibly wet and coating her thigh in what could only be described as liquid silk. She began to pump her thigh up and down a little and kiss Carol’s neck.

“What do you want?” Therese asked.

This was a question that long ago was charged with multiple meanings before their lovemaking became a regular staple of their road trip.

 “I want you inside me,” Carol said with a huskiness caused by her arousal. Therese’s eyes widen at the request and her own growing pleasure. She wrapped her free arm around Carol’s waist and spread Carol open just enough for her to insert two fingers. Carol flushed a rosy hue and her eyes fluttered at the insertion.

Therese had learned various ways to pleasure Carol and found that Carol enjoyed internal and external simulation. Therese used her thumb to rub Carol’s clit lightly and two began to thrust into one another. Carol had maneuvered her own hand inside and her mind began to fog.

Carol was always more auditory in her release, but Therese always liked watching Carol’s eyes as she orgasmed and right after. Cherishing the spark in her eyes ignite into a fire and then extinguish into a calm. Therese placed her head onto Carol’s chest and gave her chin a kiss.

As they exited the bathroom they collapsed into a pile of towels and limbs. They did not have any pajamas to sleep in, but they often found themselves sleeping fully naked most night anyways.

If Carol was becoming a habit of naked flesh, cigarette smoke, and cocktails in dimly lit restaurant bars then Therese would just have to submit to that truth. Carol made Therese feel on nights like these, infinite, like continual starlight in the crisp evening air.

 

 


	3. A Warning Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That you were an island, and I passed you by,  
> And you were an island, to discover." 
> 
> Living together won't always be easy, but Therese will always do her best to help Carol through hard times.
> 
> Trigger warning to anyone dealing with alcoholism, depression, or alcohol/substance abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based after the movie/book of what domesticity might be like for Carol and Therese. Set a few weeks after Therese has moved in and Carol has slipped into a depression. This will be Part 1 of a few short chapters focusing purely on them living together. This is unbeta'd so any errors are mine and I hope you enjoy. I will try and update at least once a month, more if I have time.

It was decidedly a rye night. It wasn't that they always made her depressed, but it opened up her mind and made her more perceptive to her own moods. Liquor was a dangerous crutch that Carol often used to suppress her emotions, it was partially the reason it was alluring. Some days she just couldn't smile, speak, or breathe without knowing there would be a cocktail and cigarette nearby.

However in the past weeks Carol realized that she was drinking less and drinking for different reasons now. “Easy Living” late night cocktails with laughs or afternoon drinks with rich lunches of carefully prepared meals. All of these followed by kisses and promises.

Carol smiled wryly at the crystal cocktail glass now half full of liquor. She really should just stop now before Therese arrived back at their apartment. It had been very happy months since Therese had agreed to come live with Carol in her apartment. And she still was tremendously happy, but what is happiness without knowing sorrow? Carol figured she was just in one of her moods and decided it was best to just ride it out.

She stared down at the letter from Rindy on the table that precipitated this mood and felt a pang in her chest. Therese complimented Carol on every piece of furniture Carol picked for the apartment and Carol even let Therese choose from a small selection for the bedroom. Gone was the heavy, antique furniture given by Harge's family and now replaced with sleeker and more modern looking pieces. The walls had been painted a pale canary yellow that Therese had insisted on made the room more spacious, but also reminded her of Carol's beautiful hair. Most of the apartment was covered in thick white carpet that felt good between bare toes. The apartment in all had three rooms, a kitchen, dining area and living room. Therese wasted no time in making one of the smaller rooms into a studio and office for Carol. It was now covered in photos, set designing materials, newspapers clippings and boxes of Therese's books. It was the one room Carol allowed to be messy and uniquely Therese.

Carol tipped the glass back slowly into her mouth and finished her drink. Therese would be returning home from a meeting shortly bringing news of the theater world. Carol fixed two drinks and reclined on the couch until Therese's arrival. Carol ran her finger along the edge of the couch lost in thought until a familiar jingle of keys caused her heart to skip a beat. Therese shuffled into the house with a large paper bag, numerous papers, and a bright smile Carol knew she would never tire of. 

As they locked eyes Therese could tell without Carol having to say anything that she was upset and in a sullen mood. Therese set her scripts down along with a few groceries from a corner store. These things could wait. These things were immutable while Carol's needs were a pressing matter.

"Hi," Therese said warmly and slowly swayed over to the couch. She ran the backside of her hand across Carol's cheek and kissed the top of her golden crown. Carol did not lean into the kiss or the caress.

"Long day?" Therese stated wanting to leave the conversation open ended.

"No darling. I've spent most of the day at home after I was done with a client." Carol's eyes fell downwards.

"I made you a drink." Carol said more as a request than a statement handing Therese the glass covered in a light perspiration from the temperature differential of the room and ice.

Therese obliged and took the drink. The two sat in a silence sipping their cocktails. Therese noticed that both of them still had their shoes on which at least made sense in Therese's case. She just got home, but Carol said she had been home all day.

"Something on your mind? You've been drinking long before I got home." Therese said with concern.

"I just wish...I didn't miss Rindy so much. It's hard being reminded of her and not having her around. Harge must be telling her awful lies about me. She is growing cold towards me. It will only be a matter of time until we are islands away." Carol took a long sip and lit a cigarette. "I don't regret anything because I have you, and the truth is, I would miss you more."

Therese was unsure of what to say in response to such a deeply personal admittance. "Maybe she will come around when she is older and can know the truth Carol."

"Perhaps, I'm just tired of this game he plays. I'm just so tired."

Carol leaned back into the couch and out her cigarette out into the ashtray. Therese put her unfinished drink down on a coaster and grabbed both of Carol's hands and pulled her into her open arms. Carol leaned into this embrace a little more.

"Carol I don't know what it is like to lose a child and I don't know what is in that letter from Rindy, but I do know what it is like to love someone so much you are consumed by the flames. That you feel lost and unable to breathe when they aren't around. The truth is out there and she will see it one day and see her father for a liar."

Therese swayed her and Carol side to side a little before gently placing Carol back onto the couch and putting on a record. Therese knelt on the floor and removed Carol's shoes for her. Placing them next to the couch. She lifted her feet and ran her hands up her leg a little stopping just before her knee. Carol closed her eyes and put her head back.

"I'm going to show you the ways I love you Carol." Therese kissed up her leg and stopped at her knee and said, "I love your legs and how they carry you around, but also how they wrap around me. How we often bump knees in the night. That I have the privilege of being next to you and seeing your bare legs."

Therese got up and ran her hands through Carol's hair, "Your hair always lights up a room and your hair defiantly falls into your face when you are driving us around or making love. It reminds me that you don't let anyone corner you and keep you down." She kissed Carol's cheeks and nose causing Carol to scrunch her face a little.

"Everywhere I look I see your beauty in everything, and I am lucky enough to see that you are covered in gorgeous freckles like freshly fallen snow on the ground." She stopped at Carol's lips, which were her signature red color a bit faded from the day and muted from drinking glasses stealing kisses from Carol all day.

"Your lips are like my heaven and I can be at ease when you kiss me." With that, both of them leaned forward to meet the other in a soft kiss.

For the first time all day Carol felt human.

Therese kept going and removed her own coat and placed it neatly on the couch. She ran her hands on Carol's torso and soft silk blouse and continued their journey down to bottom of Carol's grey skirt. She put her hand under it and looked up at Carol immediately. She ran her hand over her thighs and whispered to Carol, "Your thighs are my favorite especially when they can be found on either side of my head." Carol blushed at this statement. Never had anyone spent time admiring her and telling her such wonderful, personal things. Carol loved to be told things, though she would never ask Therese to do so. A single warm tear crept down her cheek.

Therese pushed up Carol's skirt and Carol moved down to the edge of the couch. In the past few months the two of them had a burst of lovemaking that had slowed down with work schedules, but also the nature of their lovemaking evolved to that of something more tender, vulnerable and even silly. Carol never thought of lovemaking as being something that could be easy and lighthearted.

Therese had grown bolder and was not afraid to take control or ask for things, Carol was just happy to have an equal. Therese languidly kissed Carol's thighs and shot her a teasing smirk.

"Why would I ever give this up," Carol said to the ceiling audibly enough that Therese could hear. Therese removed Carol's panties with care.

In the same manner of admiration Therese gave Carol just prior, Therese gave proper worship to Carol now with her tongue and fingers. Carol began to pant and twist on the couch as she neared orgasm. Therese's head became trapped in between strong thighs as Carol came suddenly.

"Fuck, shit," Carol shouted and began to laugh. Therese a little lightheaded for oxygen deprivation did not understand at first. Carol began to laugh more and motioned that she was slightly fused to the leather couch.

Therese joined in her laughter and helped Carol sit up. A peeling noise followed and Carol's backside was red from contact with the couch.

Upon seeing the newly exposed flesh, Therese panted, "I want to take you to bed, there's more of you I need to pay proper tribute to.”

Carol winked, "Ms. Belivet we are just getting started." 

 

 

 


	4. Breakfast at Therese's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of A Warning Sign that is heavily inspired by the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. If you have the time go watch the movie before reading this or listen to the song "Moon River" sung by Audrey Hepburn. 
> 
> "Moon River, wider than a mile. I’m crossing you in style some day.  
> You dream maker, you heart breaker."
> 
> Therese and Carol spend the day doing things they have never done before meanwhile both of them find more reasons to love one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to New York and all I know about it I learned from another fandom and Google so please be gentle in regards to if I messed things up. I tried to keep things fluffy as I needed to write something happier. This means I need to have Carol and Therese visit San Francisco a city I do actually know and could have way more detail put into it!

Carol awoke to the smell of hot Early Grey tea tickling her nose and the distant sound of something frying; from quick smell it was either sausage or bacon crisping on the stove. Carol sat up onto her elbows and reached for a silken grey robe beside her undoubtedly left for her by Therese. Carol disliked waking up alone with Therese not in bed with her; however, knowing Therese was bustling about in the kitchen was a good consolation prize.

The room was crisp and felt even colder than normal because she was without any clothes. She smiled at this remembering last night bout of intense passion. Before getting out of bed Carol stretched her arms and ran a hand down her body stopping to admire her own skin and flesh. Neither Harge nor Abby ever made Carol want to take things slowly or stop to really look at herself in the mirror.

She had spent so much of her life seeing herself through the eyes of others that looking at her own body in this new light was exhilarating and almost terrifying. Her body was sore in a way that reminded her that she was alive, imperfect, and happy. Carol wrapped her robe around her body holding it close and exited the bedroom.

Carol made her way to the kitchen to find Therese finishing buttering sliced of toast, pouring cream into a small container, and setting their small wooden dining table for two. There was already hot coffee on the table along with a small glass of milk (for Therese, but Carol would inevitably steal sips of it as coffee became tepid).

“Good morning darling,” Carol said meekly placing her hand on the small of Therese’s back. Therese was already wearing a fine black dress that revealed much of her back with black alligator heels that made her almost as tall as Carol barefooted. Therese smiled warmly and leaned backwards to give her a quick peck on the cheek, “A good morning indeed.” Therese removed the last of the cooked meat (sausage links, Carol was right) from the stove and motioned to Carol that breakfast was ready.

It took Therese maybe two tries to make breakfast how Carol liked it, and even when Therese would try something new, Carol would still like it because Therese put forth the effort to make it.

They ate their eggs, toast, and sausage in relative silence pierced with small sighs of contentment as they both drank their coffee. It was Sunday and both of them did not have work today, and it was still early, only half past nine, the day was ripe with possibilities. Therese sipped her milk leaving some for Carol. Carol finished the milk, smiled at Therese and began to speak.

“What’s something you’ve never done before in New York?” Carol asked. There’s not a whole lot I haven’t done here, but there is probably quite a lot you haven’t gotten to.

“I’ve never taken you to my favorite place,” Therese hesitated slightly, but it isn’t glamorous and I don’t know if it will be very romantic. Carol laughed, “So long as you are with me dearest, anywhere has the chance for romance.” 

Carol and Therese made their way down the late morning streets of New York towards the public library. A favorite place of Therese’s who spent most of her adolescent years buried in books. Carol could have wagered a guess that a library would be among Therese’s favorite places from the sheer number of books they had to move. She seemed to own more books than anything else.

Once they entered the dimly lit foyer Therese was greeted with the familiar smell of old paper, polished wood, and carpet worn from years of active readers bustling about the aisles. There was a particular aisle Therese was taking Carol to and knew its location like a paperboy his route. Therese grabbed Carol’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs and the two began their ascent.

In the back corner of the library was the secluded section on photography. Therese had spent many hours here reading about photography as she was largely self-taught and reading was free unlike art school. She headed towards the first book of photographs she looked though at the library, a collection of photographs taken by Dorothea Lange.

“These are striking,” Carol said flipping through the book. Pictures of the unemployed and homeless during the Great Depression filled the pages each more harrowing then the next. Therese and Carol walked up and down the aisle for a while, Carol listening to Therese recount her favorite books and memories here.

“I wanted to take you here because I spent so many years here learning about people from books and photos, you can trust a book more than you can trust a person most days,” Therese bit her lip glancing up at Carol.

Carol squeezed her hand, she understood. Therese had not been shy about sharing her painful stories about her mother’s abandonment. She also knew that although Therese had forgiven her for leaving, it was still a sore subject and a fleeting thought that would remain in the back of Therese’s mind.

“I know it is hard to just take my word for it, but I won’t leave you like that again. I need your warmth; I cannot survive the winter that hides in my heart. The issues with Harge will always bring about an ocean of emotions, but you are my rock.” Carol suddenly pulled Therese in close feeling as if she was not standing on solid ground.

There was hardly anyone on this floor and no one would be paying attention to two women quietly talking in the photography section. Therese leaned forward a little closer and without warning or listening to the doubt causing her head to swirl she kissed Carol pulling away only so she could see Carol’s face relax and she could begin to kiss her again. Each kiss was a small promise they made to each other and felt like a flurry of things that didn’t need to be said.

Carol’s warm lips planted one last kiss on Therese’s lips and she said, “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had an ice cream cone before.” Therese tried her best to not laugh at the image of Carol eating an ice cream cone wearing her large mink coat.

“Well lucky for you I know just the place,” Therese once again grabbed Carol’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs and the two were on their way.

Therese had many late nights at her old apartment and would often miss eating dinner at regular hours; in fact, you could almost call it closer to breakfast than dinner. _Almost._ She would find herself at an ice cream parlor of all places when she realized she had forgotten to go to the store and all that was in the icebox was photo chemicals and beer. The ice cream parlor doubled as a café and that was more than lucky for Therese.

The parlor had a nice white marble counter with a big black chalkboard of the daily specials. The small dining area was in the front of the store and had small round tables made of very dark wood. It was quiet since it was off the tourist track. It only served about four flavors of ice cream, coffee, and some small café treats.

But for about $4 Therese could have a small sandwich, hot coffee, and an ice cream cone very late at night without question. They arrived by cab and entered the parlor to the sweet smell of freshly made cones, and sweet cream.

“Why don’t you order for me, I am going to go grab a table by the window,” Carol said.

Therese suddenly realized she did not know Carol’s preferred ice cream flavor and that bothered her. Carol had seemingly memorized all her favorite things within the first month of them living together, and Therese was still trying to piece together whether or not Carol wanted her to wear pajamas to bed or not.

They had not eaten lunch yet, so she decided to order them a croquet-monsieur to share, hot coffees, and told the man at the cashier that they would want two ice cream cones to go.

“What flavors for the ice cream ma’am?” He said motioning to the board that listed chocolate, vanilla as the two standards and two weekly flavors: strawberry and rum raisin.

“I’ll take one of each of the weekly flavors please.” She handed the man the amount owed and headed back to their table. She smiled at Carol and the two talked until a server brought over their coffees. “It is weird being back here with you, I always thought about taking you here, calling you up and asking you if you would meet me here.”

Carol nudged her under the table with her knee and looked into her eyes, “I’m here now.” Therese smiled and the server brought them their sandwich to share. Admittedly for being a small ice cream parlor they had decent coffee and made very good sandwiches. They ate in relative silence sipping their coffee.

Near the end of their lunch the server returned and kindly asked if they would like their dessert. Therese nodded and her removed their used plates and cups. Carol gave Therese a curious look. Therese really hoped that she was right that Carol’s favorite ice cream flavor was rum raisin.

The server returned with two cones perfectly made and Therese took the strawberry one for herself and Carol gingerly took the other. “How did you know?” Carol asked.

Therese looked at Carol and took a long wide lick. “I figured you were always pegged as liking vanilla and that’s not true, chocolate sometimes gives you a funny feeling in your head, and strawberry is my favorite and I figured that it was too juvenile for you,” Therese jokingly poked Carol with her toe. “So you see, I took a gamble that you liked rum raisin.”

Instead of responding Carol seductively ate her ice cream, before this moment, Therese had never known it was possible to feel a hot flush from watching someone eat ice cream. She ran her tongue along the edge where the cone met the ice cream and made a sweet sighing noise.

“I already paid for these so we can go…” Therese stumbling over her words a little. The cones were small so they were able to finish them on their walk to the main street to hail a cab.

Along the way Therese grabbed Carol’s hand and pulled her into a small brick alleyway behind a bakery. The bakery said, “Closed” so Therese figured no one would come out through its backdoors.

Before Carol could speak she pushed her against the wall and kissed her thoroughly. Hot sticky kisses that tasted like coffee, and ice cream mingled with lipstick. She ran her hand up Carol’s sweater and snaked it around her waist. It felt so good running her hands on such a warm, perfect body. Carol responded by kissing Therese neck and leaning into her coaxing her to touch more.

Therese knew she didn’t want to have Carol here in the alley, it was starting to get cold, and it wasn’t quiet dark enough for it to be safe. She did take the opportunity however to swiftly run her hands below Carol’s pant line and feel a warm dampness building up. “Let’s wait until we get home,” Therese whispered. Carol whined, but agreed.

They found a cab and sat in energetic silence for the ride home. Therese knew Carol was on edge and wanted to keep the tension building. She ran her fingers lightly over Carol’s knee, and blew a warm breathe towards her neck. By the time the cab stopped in front of their apartment building Carol had enough teasing and she quickly paid the man.

With nervous hands Therese opened the door and closed it behind them. She only had enough time to remove her coat and place it on the coat rack before Carol descended on her like darkness upon the twilight sky. Hot mouths were pressed together, limbs entangled, and they rocked together in a heated fury.

Therese had never done it like this before, and let Carol take the lead. Completely bare before one another the two sat reclined, yet Therese was mostly in Carol’s lap, with one of Carol’s legs on either side of her. Therese seemed to look a little nervous at this new position and Carol wanted to calm her nerves.

Carol said breathily, “It is called scissoring and I’ve never done it with anyone before either…” This was the most honest expression of need she had ever felt for Therese and the two pressed closer into one another. It was true that she had never done this before, as it was very personal. Carol was the first to climax sending Therese into her own fits of pleasure. It was a day of firsts, and a day of seeing the city Therese loved in a new light because she was with the one person she saw in everything.


	5. Secret Wooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol liked taking Therese to public places and flirting with her in the ways she had learned were safe to over the years. Be it small touches to inner thighs, kisses planted on necks when no one was looking or hot words into Therese's ear, this type of thing turned Carol on more than she was willing to let Therese know. "Let's get going," Carol said nearly out of breath, lost in thought about what she was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://herecomescarolaird.tumblr.com/post/137931184228/supremescully-imagine-carol-and-therese because it was a great idea that needed to be written about and imagined. 
> 
> Inspired also by the poem "In a Time" by Maya Angelou
> 
> It is a Valentine's Day post and I promise that it isn't sad, don't judge a fic by its title alone! I promise I will update within the next month again and it will be something more on the smut side. This is more on the fluff side to go along with the sweetness of the holiday and the post on tumblr. I felt like I needed a fluffy chapter. Maybe the next chapter will be a follow up to this one about what happens next.

_Left knows not what right is doing_

Therese managed to trade her Sunday shift for a closing shift Saturday night. It was easy to convince Carol that coming home at 4am would be worth it when she would have the entire day off. It was Valentine’s Day after all and Therese wanted to spend it with Carol in any capacity she would. Finding a new routine hadn't been easy but life seemed to find its natural course. Carol worked regular hours during the week and rarely worked weekends unless it was during the holidays.

Therese tried to take the midday shifts to match Carol's hours but would often get saddled with late night four cups of coffee shifts that had her bleary eyed stumbling in when some people were getting up for work. These days were happening less and less as Therese slowly moved up the chain at the Times and began to establish herself. Therese rubbed her eyes and tried moving her body. She felt as if her limbs were made of ice having only slept five hours. But she had promised Carol they would go out on the town this afternoon.

She ambled to the chair that contained her robe and made her way to the smell of coffee. Therese enjoyed Carol's company on the balcony in the brisk winter morning watching the steam coalesce above their bone white mugs.

"I need to run an errand to a store to pick up clothes I ordered awhile back around Christmas, but afterwards we can lunch wherever and go to any shops that catch your fancy." Carol said smiling over the brim of her mug.

Therese smirked, "I can think of something that catches my fancy now..." running fingers over exposed slightly cooled skin.

Carol let out a furtive sigh knowing that their first errand was only a half-truth and her attempt at secret wooing. The clothes she was planning on picking up weren't for her and in fact she had no idea what clothes she was buying. They were going to a high-end lingerie store and Therese was unaware.

Carol liked taking Therese to public places and flirting with her in the ways she had learned were safe to over the years. Be it small touches to inner thighs, kisses planted on necks when no one was looking or hot words into Therese's ear, this type of thing turned Carol on more than she was willing to let Therese know. "Let's get going," Carol said nearly out of breath, lost in thought about what she was planning.

As they made their way down the streets a quarter past eleven Carol turned and lead them into a plain looking storefront. It was dark brick and the windows did not have any mannequins on display. It only had an address listed in shiny gold numbers and a heavy glass door that required Carol to enter a code before being buzzed in. Carol opened the door and stepped inside and immediately turned to take in Therese's expression.

Therese blushed three shades darker and knew why this store did not have anything on display outside. The clothes were beautiful, but meant for private eyes and to be shared with a lover. Therese had never been to a store dedicated to lingerie and garments meant to empower women.

"Please look around I have to get a few things here," Carol said knowingly. Carol didn't want to crowd Therese here and embarrass the younger woman. Carol had a large collection of silk nightwear, slips, and even a few lace bras and panties. She would wear them for Harge for birthdays, anniversaries, or whenever she felt their relationship was teetering on a crumbling foundation. She had never worn any of these for herself and definitely knew Harge would only momentarily stop to look as her would slip them off of her. Her maximum effort thwarted by a need for quick satisfaction. That would not be the case tonight as Carol shoved these thoughts out of her head and ran her fingers over a few soft silk negligees she was planning to purchase.

Therese wandered around the store and took in as much as she could. The employees here were professional and Therese knew if she had questions they would answer them in a respectable way. She oddly did not feel judged here and now that the initial anxiety had passed Therese felt that it was okay to look around and looked at a few red lingerie sets that were sown with attention to detail with lace trim around several of the edges. But after seeing the handwritten price tag, Therese politely set them back. These items were more than the purse she had bought for Carol a year ago.

Therese saw something that caught her fancy and made her way to the small shoe collection in the back. Before her were spectacular red Prada heels that shone brightly in the display lights. They were smooth, slick, and not something Therese would normally even consider trying on, let alone purchasing.

Carol stood a few paces behind Therese eyeing what had caught her lover’s attention. Carol had already made arrangements with the owner someone she had sold furniture to before that whatever her friend seemed to like she was buying secretly.

“Excuse me, sir, could I try these on in a size 7?” Therese asked.

“Certainly ma’am.” And the employee briskly walked away to the backroom. Carol felt it was safe to approach now that nearly twenty minutes had passed since their entrance.

Carol gave Therese a wink and pointed to the shoes and quietly mouthed, “I like the shoes.” Therese smiled at these brief moments of Carol being funny and charming. The man returned with the shoes and with a nod left the two women. Therese sat down on a plush couch made of dark leather with gold trimming. Carol sat down on the matching ottoman that was across from it. Therese removed the shoes for the box and before she could slip her own shoes off, Carol reached down and pulled Therese’s shoes off for her gingerly putting them down on the floor.

Therese handed the shoes to Carol, “Would you mind terribly?”

Carol put the shoes on Therese and Therese stood up to walk around in small circles around the ottoman. She was a bit shaky as these were much taller than any heel she had bought before. But they were well made and she loved the way Carol seemed to love them. Therese knew that despite any protest Carol would be buying these for Therese and so Therese accepted she would wear them with pride.

As Therese and Carol made their way to the counter to pay Therese noticed a small amount of jewelry under the glass counter and told Carol to go on ahead.

She suddenly had an idea and asked the man at the counter, “What can I buy for $7?” and motioned to the jewelry.

The man gave a puzzled look, and Therese added, “I need to get a last minute present for a friend you see, and all I am allowed to spend is $7.”

The man looked around in the jewelry display before standing back up with a smile, “For $7 I will part with this display ring, it isn’t a real diamond, or made of precious metals, but anyone just passing by will only see it shine.

“I’ll take it!” Therese beamed and handed the man all the cash she had in her wallet. It was the perfect gift for Carol, glamorous, silly, and full of meaning. She hurried back over to Carol would was holding a large black bag that was unmarked. They said farewell to the employees and headed out. It was now half past noon and both of them were famished.

They stopped at a safe with outdoor seating that faced a park. They ordered the soup de jour, toasts, coffees, and a tray of charcuterie. It was a special day so they wanted to have a nicer than average lunch. As they ate cheeses, meats, and crunched on corners of toast they stole glances at one another until the moment was ripe with things they wanted to say. Therese spoke first.

“Here, I wanted to get you something to remember this day and every day we spend together.” And handed Carol a small black box. Carol slowly opened it to revel a small gold ring with a diamond in it. Carol picked it up and new that it wasn’t real gold or diamonds, but that didn’t matter. What they had was real enough for Carol and she appreciated that Therese saw the humor and beauty in life.

Carol put it on and laughed, “I like this one better than the one Harge bought me.” Lifting it up so it could sparkle in the sunlight.

“How did you like the lingerie in the store?” Carol asked.

“They were all very nice, but I didn’t particularly need it.” Therese said.

Carol reached down into the black bag that Therese knew contained the shoes and picked up a package wrapped in brown paper. Carol slid the package towards Therese.

Therese opened a corner of it and saw the red lingerie from earlier.

Carol leaned in very close to Therese making sure no one was watching, “But I’d particularly like to see you in it,” Carol grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day Therese.”

Therese swallowed hard and sat their surprised and very turned on. They paid their bill quickly and Therese grabbed Carol’s hand as they headed inside a taxi giving it a firm squeeze that let her know that they would be wearing their purchases from today very soon. 


	6. Always in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to watch you bring pleasure to yourself Therese…it gives me pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter of this fic. Life and work has got me far too busy that I just don't have the time to properly update anymore. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and maybe when work and school aren't killing my muse I will write a new series. As always thank you for reading and patience for this final installment.

_You’re chosen out from the rest_

Carol and Therese seemingly managed to always slip inside of their apartment without running into any of the other people on the floor. Therese and Carol could certainly _hear_ their neighbors; pots and pans clanging, heavy footsteps late at night, and raised voices from down the hall, but rarely did they ever see anyone.

Carol was more than happy with this arrangement as it left no room for questions or sideways looks, but it was a pity to never run into the strangers that called this apartment complex their home.

 Therese unlocked the front door for them and ushered them inside. Even though both women wanted to make these strangers into acquaintances today was certainly not the day for small talk. Neither Carol nor Therese would have ever described themselves as someone who _needed_ sex, but lately craven addicts would be an entirely accurate label for both of them.

 Years of being married to Harge and preferred celibacy taught Carol to have a cooled sense of control when it came to desire. Carol Aird did not experience lust, even during her brief ventures with Abby. This was however now a false statement as she pushed Therese up against the wall closest to the kitchen swearing that old age was supposed to be a “bed death.” Therese immediately dropped their shopping to take Carol into her arms and hold her close.

 Hot kisses trailed up Carol’s neck causing her to groan at the sudden contact. “Let’s make it at least to the couch this time…” Therese said, the words whistling out of her mouth.

 Clothes were stripped off leaving behind a colorful topography of fabrics that detailed their path to the couch. Carol left on her nude colored slip on that left little to the imagination as her exposed nipples brushed against the fabric and admired that Therese was wearing a black bra and matching panties. They were not lace or elaborate, but looked beautiful on her nonetheless.

 Carol sat with her back against the armrest and spoke to Therese softly, “I want you to sit with your back on the arm rest too.” She gave Therese possibly the most mischievously look she had ever seen eyes alive with thoughts not yet shared with Therese.

 “Alright, where should I put my feet?” Therese asked before placing a cold foot on Carol’s thigh eliciting a small yelp from Carol.

 “Underneath me is fine, I don’t understand how your hands and feet get cold so quickly!” Carol smirked.

 Therese’s eyes became fixated on Carol. “And where should I put these?” Therese waved her hands slowly. Without breaking eye contact Carol said, “On yourself…I want you to touch yourself.”

 Carol decided to show by example and began to play with her own hardening nipples and slipped a hand under her slip traveling boldly south.

“I’ve had you on my mind all day…” Carol drifted off a little as she took notice as her own slickness. Carol squeezed her legs together in a small effort to delay her own pleasure. Therese followed suit and moved a hand into her own panties and mimicked Carol’s slow and deliberate actions.

 Carol extended a leg out to one side of Therese and began to make small circles around her own clit. “I want to watch you bring pleasure to yourself Therese…it gives me pleasure.” Therese’s mouth remained a little open and her cheeks began flushed. She was careful to not insert any fingers inside herself yet. This was a new experience for both of them, and Therese did not want it to end.

Carol ran her fingers up and down herself noticing the increasing slickness and inserted a finger gently inside moaning in response. Therese was becoming drunk on lust and desire, she wanted to move and kiss Carol, but at the same time, she didn’t want to break her own pleasure and spoil this tender moment. Carol began to breathe a little faster hovering just above an orgasm, her toes curling slightly.

 Therese couldn’t wait much longer and increased her own pace and squeezed her legs around her own hand and grabbed onto Carol’s leg. Choked moans erupted from Therese and shortly after Carol’s body tensed up and she let out a glorious shudder. Both reclined back onto the arm of the couch and basked in the moment.

 Therese snickered before speaking, “We forgot to put away the groceries.”

Carol craned her neck slightly to see eggs had rolled out of the bag and the milk was left on its side a few drops spilling forth from the container.


End file.
